Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Instantes
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Pensamientos fugaces. Las palabras que no se dijeron. Visión psicológica.
1. Chapter 1

**INSTANTES**...

POR

**_DARKCRYONIC_**

**1.**

_**Gokudera Hayato.**_

Sus manos se cerraron en un gesto doloroso. Sus ojos fijos en algún punto entre ellas y el suelo. Su espalda apoyada contra la pared fría queriendo encontrarle rápida y torpemente una explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

_** "Estoy muriendo"**_ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza que le sonó demasiado extraña. No era su voz, ésa no podía ser su voz. Porque él no era así, no se rendía de forma tan fácil. Debía ser uno más de los errores que le habían llevado a estar allí, en ese lugar, en medio del humo y los cristales rotos. **"**_**Nada más que un error**_**…"**

Su nombre resonó a lo lejos. Su corazón dio un saltó que le hizo soltar un quejido. Pero aquel que le llamaba sonaba tan lejos.

_** "Es muy tarde"**_ repitió la voz de su cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio y su cabeza se echó hacia delante hasta que su mentón toco la piel de su pecho.

Sus labios se movieron en una leve sonrisa, mientras su cabeza le mostraba una serie interminable de imágenes que había atesorado en los años en Japón.

**-¡Gokudera!—**Volvió a escucharse, ésta vez, más cerca. Su cuerpo resbaló pesado hacia la derecha dejando una marca de sangre en la pared mientras caía.

"_**Todo está tan brillante, Décimo…**_" dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza…

* * *

2.

_**Yamamoto Takeshi.**_

Su katana resbaló un poco en su mano izquierda, lo suficiente para hacerle saber que la sangre estaba siendo un impedimento para seguir sosteniéndola con seguridad. Miró levemente por sobre su hombro esperando ver a alguno de sus compañeros aparecer por el largo pasillo a sus espaldas. Pero el lugar estaba desierto. Los escombros era lo único que veía. A lo lejos, había escuchado alguna que otra detonación que reconoció, pero… en aquel momento el lugar se había sumido en un silencio que le inquietaba. Respiró con fuerza antes de elevar la punta de su espada hacia la nada frente a él. En cualquier momento podía ser atacado y debía dejar sus preocupaciones. Todos debían estar dando su mayor esfuerzo por aquello que querían hacer: _jugar en la nieve y ver los fuegos de artificio_. Lo habían prometido. Era la mayor razón para seguir vivos. No podía dejarse vencer.

* * *

3.

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi/Tsuna**_

Miró la oscuridad de la noche a través del cristal dañado. Todo se había vuelto un caos que no quería aceptar. Estaba cansado de que las cosas parecieran salírsele de las manos. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía estar metido en medio de tanto lío y con una responsabilidad que a simple vista lo estaba superando? ¿Por qué tenían tanta confianza en que lograría todo aquello que se esperaba de él? ¿Qué era lo que veían que él aún no podía ver en su reflejo?

Acercó su mano al cristal que crujió por la presión. Todo parecía tan frágil hasta el recuerdo de la sonrisa de sus dos mejores amigos antes de despedirse en el primer piso y partir cada uno a su pelea particular.

Volvió sus ojos al interior de la habitación y apretó en su mano izquierda la pastilla de la última voluntad que parecía quemarle la mano. "_**Debo ser fuerte."**_

_**

* * *

**_

4.

_**Hibari Kyoya**_

Sus pasos atravesaron el lugar con su acostumbrada seguridad. El eco formado, era la única compañía. El lugar parecía vacío, aunque supiera que no era así. Que allí estaban, por lo menos, dos de los guardianes junto al décimo Vongola, en una misión suicida. Herbívoros tratando de actuar como carnívoros. No era su problema, pero por alguna razón había terminado allí, en medio de la fábrica abandonada tras los pasos del chico del cielo. Después de todo era parte de su responsabilidad velar por la seguridad del Joudaime de los Vongola. Por algo había terminado aceptando ser el guardián de la nube. Apretó sus tonfas y se encaminó con firmeza. Ya luego, se cobraría la molestia.

* * *

_Continuará_...

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile2010**


	2. Chapter 2

5.

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

Miró a través de la ventana mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho con aquella postura rígida y seria. Arrugó un poco el ceño mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior aguantando el arrebato de energía que se formaba dentro de él.

A sus espaldas, Kyoko miraba televisión junto a Haru, ajenas a su preocupación.

"—_**Debes quedarte con ellas, anisan."-**_Había dicho Tsuna antes de despedirse seguido de los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia.

"—_**Podemos solos."—**_Había dicho el cabeza de pulpo al pasar por su lado entendiendo su necesidad _extrema_ de ir con ellos. Pero también sabía que alguien debía quedarse a cuidar de ellas para que no fueran a ser utilizadas de rehenes en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Pero aunque supiera todo aquello, tenía una extraña sensación. Y la imagen de sus tres amigos caminando mientras se alejaban con el gris contraste del cielo que amenazaba con una tormenta, le terminó por dejar un gusto amargo en la boca.

Miró por sobre el hombro a las dos mujeres por un par de segundos, volviendo luego a concentrarse en la ventana y en la sensación molesta de tener las manos atadas. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

DC

Chile 2010-07-18


	3. Chapter 3

6.

**Lambo**

Nunca entendía muy bien a Tsuna y sus órdenes extrañas. Le había dicho que cuidara de la casa y de su madre. Que volvería pronto. No entendía porque no le había dejado ir a jugar con ellos y molestar de paso al cabeza de pulpo.

Suspiró con resignación. Ya tendría tiempo luego de molestarlos por dejarlos allí. Caminó hasta la cocina donde esperaba comer hasta reventar.

7.

**Chrome Dokuro / Mukuro Rokuro**

El jefe le había dicho que era algo que debía solucionar por sí mismo. Que no se preocupara. Que él podía. Que se quedara tranquila recuperándose de las últimas batallas. Todo aquello enmascarado con su eterna sonrisa de "todo está bien". Pero no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de Mukuro-sama susurrando que el Vongola era un estúpido niño que no medía las consecuencias.

Se sorprendía al comprender que esas palabras eran más bien la preocupación velada del pelivioleta.

Sostuvo el báculo entre sus manos con determinación y salió del edificio abandonado diciendo que volvería pronto.

DC

Chile 2010-07-18


	4. Chapter 4

**8. **

Sintió una tibieza tranquilizadora sobre su pecho. Por la posición de su cuerpo, comprendió que estaba siendo cargado en la espalda de alguien. Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

**-Tranquilo Gokudera**.—Dijo una voz conocida.—**Ya avisamos a Shamal.—**Terminó de decirla voz. Emitió un pequeño "hum" como respuesta. Aún no entendía como había sobrevivido.

**9.**

Takeshi escuchó el grito de Tsuna tan nítido que el par de tipos que le enfrentaban fueron abatidos por él en menos de veinte segundos. La sangre en sus manos no le importó, su cuerpo se movilizó a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del cual calculaba había venido el grito.

Cuando atravesó la puerta destruida y vio el caos en que se había vuelto el lugar, pensó en el bombardero.

**-¡Tsuna!—**Gritó.

Otro grito llamándole le avisó de su posición. Corrió hasta ver la espalda de Tsuna a la altura de alguien que parecía sentado en el suelo. En ese instante la sangre se le congeló.

**-¡Gokudera!—**Exclamó mientras se acercaba a ellos. Tsuna abrazaba al peliplateado mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás como acunándole. Los ojos de Tsuna estaban rojos y atentos.

Takeshi tuvo que quitarle al Guardián de la Tormenta de entre los brazos para poder revisarlo.

**-A penas tiene pulso.—**Murmuró para sí haciendo el intento de levantarlo.

**-No debes moverlo, terminará por desangrarse más rápido.** –Dijo la voz de Hibari a sus espaldas.

**-Si lo dejamos aquí, morirá**.- Sentenció Yamamoto.—**Y yo no lo dejaré morir.**

**-Takeshi…-**Dijo Tsuna recobrando la entereza.

Hibari les dio la espalda y salió del lugar sin decir más, con sus tonfas preparadas para seguir atacando. Cuando llegando al umbral que llevaba al pasillo volteó a verlos con el ceño fruncido, Yamamoto comprendió que el Guardián de la Nube les esperaba para cubrirles en la salida.

**-Vamos. Hay que llegar con Shamal.—**Dijo el Vongola mientras el pelinegro levantaba a Gokudera del suelo.

DC

Chile 2010-07-18


	5. Chapter 5

**10.**

Tsuna corrió al ver al peliplateado cerrar los ojos mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía. Alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras murmuradas para luego quedar en medio del silencio.

**-¿Gokudera?—**Preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor y contemplaba con asombro el destrozo, los cuerpos de algunos hombres entre los escombros y la sangre. Aquello había sido una lucha en desventaja. Comprendió al instante que Gokudera había sido empujado al extremo de defenderse sin preocuparse de su propia sobrevivencia.

Su pecho se contrajo tan fuerte que le dolió. Sus manos viajaron por el pecho del Guardián buscando señales de su corazón.

**-¡Dios! Gokudera-kun… No me hagas esto. Les dije a todos que volveríamos sanos y salvos… Por favor…**

11.

Había peinado casi la totalidad del edificio y no había dado con los herbívoros hasta que vio corriendo por delante al Guardián de la Lluvia. Éste parecía demasiado apurado si quiera para verle allí. Así que le siguió en silencio.

Cuando entró al cuarto y vio a los otros sosteniendo al bombardero comprendió que las cosas estaban saliendo como él las había previsto, como _un total desastre._

Ahora entendía porque después de la explosión los matones con los que estaba peleando habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Todo había sido demasiado extraño. Por un momento llegó a pensar que había capturado al Vongola X. Pero ahora llegaba a comprender mejor. El segundo al mando parecía haber tenido la peor parte de todo aquello. Y sus sospechas estaban tomando forma. Primero Chrome, ahora el bombardero. Estaban atacando los puntos importantes de la familia. Quien estuviera haciendo esto sabía muy bien por donde darle al Décimo Vongola. Y era bastante obvio quien sería el siguiente.

DC

Chile 2010-07-18


	6. Chapter 6

**12.**

**Tsuna**

Los ojos no dejaban de dolerle. Mantenía la obstinación de permanecer despierto sin importarle nada más.

En la cama se encontraba Gokudera con más vendajes de los que alguna vez le había visto llevar puestos.

Ya había amanecido y no había querido dejarle solo.

Todo estaba mal. Primero Crhome, ahora Gokudera.

No le encontraba sentido.

**13.**

**Yamamoto.**

Recostó su cuerpo en la pared mientras sus ojos se concentraban en sus manos. Aún podía ver algo de sangre en el borde de sus uñas.

Apretó los puños. Estaba enojado.

Chrome le miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo. Les había esperado en la entrada de la secundaria, como si supiera que llegarían allí antes que a cualquier otro lugar. Y no se equivocó.

Habían llegado corriendo, seguidos por Hibari que parecía cuidar la retaguardia.

Shamal les esperaba un poco más allá con una seriedad que les sorprendió. Tsuna apenas había cambiado un par de palabras con el doctor.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Demasiado.

**DC**

**Diciembre 2010**


	7. Chapter 7

**14.**

Shamal sostuvo al peliblanco entre sus brazos y lo subió a toda velocidad a la enfermería del lugar, olvidando su propia regla de no cuidar hombres.

Eso los puso más nerviosos a todos.

Y ahora estaban allí, esperando a que Tsuna saliera de la enfermería y les dijera qué hacer.

**15. **

**Reborn**.

Miró por sobre su hombro a los guardianes reunidos en la sala del comité disciplinario. Hibari aún mantenía la cara de fastidio por tener tantos herbívoros en su territorio.

Tsuna estaba apoyado en una ventana con el ceño fruncido.

**-Esto debe acabar**.—Dijo sin cambiar su posición.

**-Tsuna, sabes que sólo podemos hacer una cosa**.—Dijo Reborn recordándole las formas en que se resolvían las cosas en la mafia.

**-Lo sé.**—Contestó cerrando los ojos.

**-Encontrarlos y matarlos.**—Dijo Hibari mientras sonreía de forma cruel.

Los demás guardianes se removieron inquietos. Yamamoto apretó su katana y se levantó de la silla con seguridad.

Ryohei respiró con fuerza y copió su movimiento.

…

**DC **

**Diciembre 2010.**


	8. Chapter 8

**16.**

**. **

**. **

Las palabras de Reborn habían sonado tan reales que a más de alguno les hizo sentir frío. Ya no quedaba nada del antiguo "juego" de la mafia.

Estaban siendo lastimados, uno a uno, y no al azar. Primero Chrome, la única chica entre los guardianes, y recipiente de uno de los mejores ilusionistas. Segundo, la mano derecha y más leal del Décimo Vongola, Gokudera Hayato. El punto más desequilibrante si se pensaba en forma fría.

Hibari sabía que el próximo era él. Al que siempre habían considerado la carta segura de los Vongola.

.

.

.

**17.**

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. La luz sobre causó que cerrara los ojos casi al instante. Dolía. No sólo los ojos, sino que cada parte de él. Dolía, como nunca antes.

**-Hayato…-**Escuchó la voz de su hermana llamarle. Soltó un pequeño gruñido en respuesta.—**No te esfuerces. Ya estás a salvo.**

**-El Décimo…-**Dijo mientras sentía los labios secos y fue conciente del sabor a sangre que tenía en la boca.

**-Tranquilo. Él está bien. Reborn está con él.—**Contestó Bianchi sabiendo de antemano que esa información lograría calmar al Guardián de la Tormenta.

**-Esos malditos…Ellos…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-Yo no quería… fallarle… al décimo…-**Dijo apenas antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

**-Y no le fallaste.—**Dijo Yamamoto que había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de su compañero y amigo.—**Ya nos vamos, Bianchi-san.**

**-Buena suerte.**

.

.

DC

Enero de 2011


	9. Chapter 9

**18.**

Hibari apoyo su hombro en la pared, junto a una de las ventanas de la Sala del Comité Disciplinario de la segundaria. Sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad que reinaba en el exterior. Sabía que Yamamoto y Sasagawa estaban patrullando los alrededores esperando hacer frente a los que vinieran por él.

Tsunagoshi y el niño se habían quedado en la azotea vigilando y comunicándose con Italia, para obtener mayor información.

Todo parecía tan lento frente a sus ojos. Apretó instintivamente sus tonfas. No podía evitar sentirse animado, aquello iba a ser muy interesante.

.

.

.

**19.**

..

.

Tsuna dejó el móvil en su bolsillo. Bien, no había vuelta atrás. No había tiempo para pedir refuerzos si es que llegaban a necesitarlos. Además no quería a los sádicos de los Varia metido en todo eso. El asunto era evitar más derramamiento de sangre.

**-¿Qué harás, Dame-Tsuna?—**Preguntó Reborn con interés.

**-Lo que ya estamos haciendo. Todo sigue igual. Debemos terminar todo esto, está misma noche. No puedo permitir que las cosas continúen. **

**-Así se habla.—**Dijo el arcobaleno antes de acercarse a la reja de la azotea. –Pronto estarán aquí.

Tsuna se acercó a la reja y respiró con fuerza dos veces. Sacó sus guantes y se los puso.

**-Nadie osa tocar a la familia y sale ileso de eso.—**Dijo Reborn sacando su arma.

..

..

..

DC

Enero de 2011.


	10. Chapter 10

20.

Tsuna estrelló el cuerpo del hombre contra uno de los árboles que adornaban la querida Secundaria de Namimori. Sus manos no habían dudado en ningún momento. Reborn no se había equivocado al decir que aquello era más importante que cualquier cosa. No estaban tratando con un grupo de tipos sin nada mejor que hacer. Se habían dedicado a observarles, a saber cuáles eran sus maneras de actuar en las luchas. Como enfrentaban los retos.

Habían sabido adelantarse a las tácticas de la Guardiana de la Niebla y a los movimientos y decisiones del Guardián de la Tormenta.

**-Deberías rendirte.—**Dijo al observar que el hombre se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo mientras limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su destrozado saco. Sólo escuchó una risita en respuesta y la mirada ladina de aquellos ojos negros queriendo comunicarle que eso no importaba. Que nadie estaba allí para rendirse.—**No soy un asesino…-**Murmuró Tsuna mientras apretaba sus manos enguantadas, herencia del Primo Vongola**.-…pero en esta ocasión no me importará mandarte al otro mundo.**

21.

Yamamoto Takeshi siempre había pensado que todo iba a terminar en un momento. Que después de solucionar las cosas en el futuro, tendría por lo menos unos años de calma. Pero mientras se aferraba a su katana no podía de dejar de sentir la misma sensación que había sentido en la batalla contra el Millefiore. Una especie de fuga del alma, un desconsuelo y una sensación de no poder con todo…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de girarse en uno de sus ataques para terminar con un par de tipos que tenían la intención de entrar al edificio. No quería que la imagen de Gokudera desangrándose volviera a repetirse frente a sus ojos… Era más fuerte que antes, Squalo se lo había dicho en el futuro.

Ya no era un mocoso que no sabía que era lo más importante… ya nada era un juego.

DC  
24/07/2011


	11. Chapter 11

22.

Hibari bajó los peldaños al primer piso. Estaba aburrido de mirar como destrozaban el lugar. Ya iría él a arreglar de una maldita vez todo, antes de que no quedaran más que escombros. Sí que le haría pagar a los Vongola todos los daños con creces.

Abrió una de las puertas de vidrio y se enfrentó al frío de la noche. Su chaqueta hizo un pequeño vaivén dejándose inundar por la brisa. Miró depredadoramente a las personas paradas frente a él y no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad. Eran claramente un grupo de idiotas que no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo.

Sus tonfas se movieron seguras en sus manos antes de dar el primer paso y provocar que los 7 tipos trajeados de negro se le vinieran encima.

.

.

23.

Shamal no acostumbraba a meterse en las peleas de la mafia cuando no tenía nada que ganar en ellas. Así que se quedó mirando por una de las ventanas de la enfermería como en los jardines se veían los violentos choques entre los Guardianes y aquellos tipos salidos de la nada. Instintivamente desvió la mirada a la camilla a sus espaldas en donde estaba recostado el que había considerado alguna vez su digno heredero.

Un chico demasiado enojado con la vida para su gusto. Un chico tan poco creedor de su propio valor como ser humano. Un chico que no dudaba ponerse por delante de una bala sólo por demostrar que no se aminora contra nada… Un Gokudera Hayato adolescente que es capaz de entregar su vida por lealtad a su mejor amigo.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no eran niños, eran sobrevivientes y héroes. La mafia con ellos cambiaba a otra cosa mucho mejor. Aunque con los mismos ribetes de violencia. Pero con una visión más esperanzadora.

DC 

24/07/2011 03:57:40 a.m.


	12. Chapter 12

24.

Gokudera abrió los ojos con cansancio. Notó las sabanas de su propia cama. Llevó sus manos a su rostro esperando encontrar algún rastro de las heridas quemantes que recordaba llevar en el rostro. Las vendas que notó en su torso al moverse le hicieron ponerse alerta y recordar todo de golpe.

**-¿Qué demonios?—**Soltó.

**-No te muevas que aún estás demasiado herido.—**Dijo la voz de Shamal con seriedad.

**-Eso ya lo sé, viejo…-**Gruñó sin sorprenderse de la presencia de su antiguo mentor en el lugar.

**-Mocoso…**

**-¿Dónde está el Juudaime?—**Preguntó volviendo a quedarse recostado mientras tranquilizaba su respiración.

**-Eres un inconciente…-**Dijo el médico más para sí mismo que para el aludido.—**El Vongola estuvo aquí hace un momento. Vendrá más tarde a verte de nuevo.**

**-¿Qué pasó?—**Preguntó mientras elevaba sus manos frente a su rostro observando las marcas visibles de cortes y quemaduras que llevaba en ellas.

**-Pues te perdiste de una Vendetta al estilo Vongola X. —**Dijo el médico mientras abría la ventana de cuarto y se sentaba en el borde. Prendió un cigarrillo antes de mirar al peliblanco que le miraba con expectación.—**Tu familia es digna de admiración, Hayato. Ahora entiendo que tanto ves en ese niño.**

**-Já, y ahora lo entiendes… pensé que eras más rápido, viejo.**

**-No seas irrespetuoso… Mira que estás vivo de puro milagro y gracias a mis cuidados**…-Dijo lo último como si recordarlo lo asqueara.

**-¿Qué? ¿No que no tocabas a los hombres?—**Preguntó sorprendido el bombardero, quedándose callado al instante al ver los ojos del mayor. **-¿Tan mal estaba?**

**-Lo sigues estando. Te recuperas más rápido porque he usado mis poderes contigo. Pero no quiere decir que estás sano, ni siquiera en un 50%... Además no han pasado más de 4 días desde que pasó…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cuatro días?**

Shamal soltó una risita al ver la cara de desesperación de su ex pupilo. Lo conocía demasiado bien, era más que seguro que estaba recriminándose el no haber estado junto a su Juudaime en la batalla. Ni aún medio muerto dejaba de actuar de forma tan inapropiada.

**DC  
24-07-2011 4:20:09**


	13. Chapter 13

**25.**

Abrochó los botones de su camisa con más lentitud de la que querría demostrar. Pero su cuerpo le parecía más pesado. De reojo vio a Shamal hablar con el Vongola X y Yamamoto. Una semana tirado en esa camilla lo tenía más molesto de lo normal, más sabiendo que estaba causando tantas preocupaciones. Respiró con fuerza, tratando de controlar la frustración de sentirse un inútil. Ya parecía que se le estaba haciendo una costumbre.

Miró los anillos en sus manos con aprobación. Afirmó sus dos pies en el suelo y se puso de pie sin antes tambalearse levemente. Cuando estuvo más seguro se paró derecho. Las heridas en su espalda y torso se resintieron un poco, pero pudo soportarlo. Era un hombre a fin de cuentas. Estás cosas pasaban y seguirían pasado mientras siguiera siendo la mano derecha de un capo de la mafia.

Tomó su chaqueta de la cama y se la puso. Por mera costumbre revisó su arsenal de explosivos. No tenía todos los que hubiera querido, pero estaba bien. Sólo debía llegar a su departamento. Además era más que obvio que no lo iban a dejar solo por un rato. Se llevó la mano a la frente por puro reflejo. No quería ser cuidado, no estaba acostumbrado.

**-¿Gokudera-kun?—**Escuchó la voz de Tsuna a sus espaldas.

**-Todo bien, Juudaime**. –Dijo bajando su mano y mirándole con calma.

**-Ya pueden irse.** –Dijo el doctor acercándose con su acostumbrada confianza al peliblanco. Pasó una de sus manos desordenándole el cabello como cuando era niño. Gokudera frunció el ceño, pero no lo apartó.

**-Viejo…**

**-Cuida de tus heridas…mira que no pienso volver a cuidarte.—**Dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose hasta la ventana para ver los jardines de Nanimori.

**-Lo sé…-**Dijo el aludido antes de sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo. Y volver a guárdala al ver la cara de Tsuna y Yamamoto.

**-Vamos…-**Dijo Yamamoto sosteniendo una bolsa de papel siendo seguido por el Tsuna y él.

DC  
15/08/2011 12:12:57 a.m.


End file.
